Just Tonight
by Starry Requiem
Summary: No star or moon could ever compare to her beauty. If only he could tell her that… / TerraxAqua, one-shot.


Here's a TerraxAqua one-shot, set in Radiant Garden and during the middle of Birth by Sleep.

* * *

_**(**__ just __**tonight**__ i'll stay, and we'll throw it all away when the __**light **__hits your __**eyes**__.__**)**_

He shouldn't be slacking off like this. This was a waste of time.. he needed to prove himself right, to the Master. But it was a starry night in Radiant Garden, everything was peaceful and quiet. The only sound Terra could hear was the sound of his breathing. He needed to think, and maybe just rest a little. He had been fighting so many Unversed..and he wasn't sure what his next move would be.

What was he supposed to do?

Terra was so lost. He needed guidance, from the Master. But he couldn't do that, because he needed to prove himself. But Master Xehanort had been there to fill that empty void… he had led Terra in the right direction. At least, Master Xehanort gave his a slight clue on what to do. Maybe he didn't need any guidance from his Masters… perhaps all he needed was the comfort of his best friends. Ven and Aqua.

He missed Ven's laugh, the way he always followed Terra around. He missed how Ven looked up to him, like a brother. He remembered his enthusiasm to train and become a Master. He and Ven shared the same dream, yet he always treated him differently. Like he was on a different page than Terra…

He treated him like he was a little boy.

But Terra had a lot of time to reflect during his journey. And so he realized: Ven wasn't a little boy anymore. Ven needed to grow, too. Just like he did.

And he missed Aqua. Her smile, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way how she always seemed to know what to do or how to make him feel better. She comforted him. She was exactly what he needed at this moment. And right now, Terra missed her the most.

Aqua probably knew what she was doing right now. She was probably doing exactly what the Master told her to do. She was saving lives, helping other worlds…

And he was sitting here on the rooftops of Radiant Garden, doing _nothing. _Why did Terra feel so helpless?

"Hey, stranger." Came a slight giggle.

He looked up to see Aqua. There she stood, blue hair and azure eyes, sparkling in the moonlight.

Terra blinked as if he saw a ghost. He began to stutter, "Hey… I-I was just thinking about you."

Aqua sat down next to him, letting her feet dangle off the edge. She turned her eyes from him and to the stars and moon, and he did the same.

"Hmm?" She began, tilting her head towards the side. "What about?"

Where would he even begin? He needed to tell her so much… and talk to her so much. Terra needed Aqua _so _much, and had so many questions to ask her. How was she? How about Ven? The Master? He needed guidance on what to do next, or maybe how to perform a spell or two. He needed her to give him courage. So many questions, so much to say, and all he could come up with was…

"I miss you." He admitted, looking down at his hands nervously.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I miss home." Terra added, glancing at her.

Aqua nodded, "I understand." She said, placing her hand on top of his. "I miss home too, Terra." She placed her head on his shoulder.

Terra glanced down, feeling slightly awkward, but quickly eased in.

"I miss you too." Aqua continued, looking up at him. "But we gotta stay strong, 'member? This isn't just about us…" She trailed off, "It's about all of the worlds. They're in danger…we have to save them."

"I know." Terra nodded slightly, brushing his thumb across her hand. "You're right."

"If the three of us work together.. we can do this." Aqua assured, slightly smiling. "Soon enough, everything will be back to normal. We'll all be home again."

She was always positive, and always knew how to make him feel better. But why was there a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that told him she was wrong? What if…things wouldn't be the same?

Terra realized that he had darkness in his heart and Aqua, Ven, and the Master were pure light. He couldn't come home until he rid his heart of darkness.

But what if he couldn't do that? What if the darkness overtook him?

As if she could sense the doubt in him, she quickly shifted so she was looking up at him.

"Terra, look at me." She mumbled, and so he did.

The moonlight was hitting her perfectly; so perfect that her eyes were twinkling amongst the stars.

No star- or moon, could ever compare to her beauty. If only he could tell her that…

"If you ever doubt yourself, then remember…" She pointed a slender finger to his chest, "Ven and I are always there for you."

Terra nodded. "I know."

"I believe in you, Terra." Aqua said, smiling. "I don't want you to be too hard on yourself."

Terra gave a slight smile. "I'm always there for you and Ven, too, Aqua." He began, "We have a long journey ahead of us… it'll be hard, but I promise I won't forget what's most important. I realize what that is, now."

"What is that?" She asked.

Terra leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"It's you."

* * *

I think this was super cheesy and I don't like it, but the thought of Terra and Aqua kissing in front of a starry night time sky is too cute to resist.

… I tried?

**Leave a review, tell me if you liked it or not. :)**


End file.
